


Will I Remember You?

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventure Time [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: BMO is mentioned, F/F, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person Limited, Pep-But is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Marceline is wondering if the future she saw will still be her future, or if they were capable of changing it, or how she could even forget.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Adventure Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Will I Remember You?

Marceline couldn’t sleep.

Maybe it was the day they just had, or the alcohol she had drunk, or just her usual anxiety, but she couldn’t fall asleep.

Bonnibel was next to her, her back turned to Marceline as she had flipped in her sleep. Marceline got up carefully and floated to the window. She sat on the cold candy bricks and looked over the ruined kingdom.

Even the dark of the night sky didn’t stop the sugar citizens efforts to rebuild their homes. Banana guards roamed the streets to protect whatever was left. The soft moonlight illuminated their dreams of new homes that they were working tirelessly towards.

She lived in the Candy Kingdom almost ninety percent of the time now, but she didn’t do anything. Even after seeing her future self, she came to the same conclusion. She never did anything for the kingdom except things to help herself.

Her future self got so absorbed in trying to remember things for herself that she didn’t notice her girlfriend (or maybe future wife, she didn’t know since her future self wasn’t wearing a ring but was empress) going to find a patch for BMO.

Her future self was cool, interested in robots, but not who Marceline wanted to be. She wasn’t even sure that future was still what would happen since BMO could bug again and result in that. Even knowing the future changes it, but she could hope her dad wouldn’t do that to her.

But Hunson was unpredictable. In a thousand years, he could forget how much his future self hurt her future self and do it again. He could cause Marceline another two-hundred years of pain. She would forget her mortal friends and immortal, she’d forget her partner, she’d forget her mother and surrogate father, she’d forget rocking out, partying, pranking, adventuring, everything.

How could she forget?

How did she forget?

“Empress Marceline,” she mumbled. “What a disaster.”

“Marcy, what are you doing awake?” Marceline didn’t turn around to face her partner, just kept her eyes focused on the land dozens of feet below her.

“Just thinking,” she slurred. Maybe she had drunk more than she thought. It would explain how she couldn’t control her thoughts. Bubblegum walked up beside her and nudged her over, taking a seat beside her.

“About what?”

“How in the future I won’t remember you,” she whispered. Bonnie was silent for a moment.

“We don’t know that Marce, we might have changed that future. We helped fix their future and even then we talked to your dad about it. Heck, that could even be a totally different timeline! We don’t know.” The princess leaned against her shoulder.

“Who knows. My dad is evil, Bonnie. He could change his mind on a dime. And BMO could glitch again and everything could still happen. I’d forget you. You’re the most important person in my life.”

“What about Simon?” she asked quietly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Simon, but he was only with me when I was little. You’ve been with me for at least seven hundred years-” 

“Eight-hundred eight-teen.”

“-and romantically for like seven-hundred excluding that fifty-year break. You’re like my other half. I don’t understand how I could forget you, but not Finn and Jake.”

“Well, Finn and Jake changed both our lives. They brought us back together, taught me to be more humble and you to be more empathetic, changed the courses of so many lives in Ooo, and are so unique. Plus a mutant dog and the only human in Ooo for seventeen years? Nothing else like them. Me, there can be another. If I ever die because you know, some people have it out for me, Mother Gum can make another me. So of course they are more memorable than me.”

“Bonnibel, I don’t care if someone can make another you. You’re the only you and I don’t what I’d do without you.” She leaned her head against the other. “I don’t think I’d stay around.”

“Marcy, don’t talk like that. What I’m saying is they are easier to remember and harder to forget.”

“I don’t want to ever forget you Peebs,” she murmured.

“If BMO ever does glitch, we’ll go together to fix them. Pep-but can run the kingdom for a century or two, he knows how.” She intertwined their fingers. “You want to know what I like about that future?”

“What?”

“We’re still together,” she smiled and turned to kiss Marceline’s chin. “I think that’s a great future. In my opinion, at least.”

“No, you’re right. It is a great future.”

“Empress Bubblegum and Empress Marceline. Sounds nice. Now, will you come back to bed? It’s cold.”

“I’m cold,” she laughed but Bubblegum wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

“Different kind of cold. I like your cold. Please? I mean, you can stay up if you want. It’s up to you.”

“Nah, I’ll come back to bed.” She pushed herself back into the damaged bedroom and laid on her side of the bed. Bonnie got on her side and faced her, pushing her head up against her chin. Marceline wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“I will remember you,” she muttered.


End file.
